Stuck In Between Worlds
by HanaAkurei
Summary: Young Yugure just wanted to grow up with her mother and brother out in the woods and grow up as normally as she could get. But after she's kidnapped and forced to learn the arts of the shinobi,her world is flipped all around.


**Me**: So yeah........I decided to post something I've been working on over and over and lucky for this story it gets to be my first submission!

*confetti goes everywhere*

Shikamaru: Why am I in it?

Me: Cuz I wanted you to be.=P

Shikmaru: *sigh* This is so Troublesome.

**Stuck Between Worlds**

Name:Yugure-Okami

Age:14

Looks:Waist-length,silver hair,pale yellow eyes,fangs and claws,facial claw marks (just like Naruto's but only blue),an upside-down crescent moon on her forehead,and a pair of dogs ears on top of her wears mostly black fighting kimonos,a black and red scarf,and a wears the scarf and hat to cover up her marks and ears.

Race:Half-demon (Human and demon)

Personality:Short-tempered,out-going,hyper,a fighter,speaks her mind,misunderstood,and really knows how to bring a party to life when needed.

I hated him. How could he have done this to me? Just a little girl not even one taken away from the one person that gave her life to just be used and abused. That was not how I wanted to start my life. Now here I lay dieing on the cold stone floor as the poison spreads through out my whole body,making me writhe in unbearable pain;his laugh echoing through my ears as I fought back the urge to just leap up and rip his throat out. I knew I could kill him and so did he,but what would I do then? I had nowhere else to go,no way to find my way back home if that was such a place. My mind went free and my eyes closed as the pain finally subsided and I was carried back to I guess you could call it my room. There was no happines here,no place to call sanctuary. This was were I would eventually die and I didn't have the will to even fight back.

A crash? Who are these people? This man looks familiar. I know him,mommy gave me a picture of him before that man took me. Thank you grandfather. Why is this man picking me up? No,set me back down. Your making me hurt more. Grandfather,please tell him to stop. Why is he staring at me? What is this feeling? No,don't let the darkness come. He's..so warm. Maybe I can close my eyes. His name is Hatake Kakashi? I will have to remember that if we ever meet again. I hope they can take me back to my mommy. I need to tell her I am alright. I need to tell her that Grandfather found me and I can live with you again. Wait,why is grandfather crying? It hurts but I need to see. No,not her! Mommy wake up! Please don't leave me. He killed her. Why did her have to take her away? This is too much for me to handle. All I want is for the darkness to take me. Maybe if I close my eyes everything will go away. That's it. I'll just close my eyes and go to sleep. I hope Inuyasha is okay. I hope he remembers me. We never met but mommy sent me a picture not too long ago with his name on it. Maybe they'll take me back to that nice village. I sure do miss that little boy. He was so nice to me. He knew what it was like to be different. All the kids made fun of him too and it wasn't nice but he was a great friend. The darkness is almost here. I'm just going to go to sleep now so my thoughts can head hurts too much that it might spin. I'll see where I am when I wake. If I ever wake.

Turn off the light,please! Don't they know I am sensitive to-..Nevermind. They don't know anything about me. They don't know I hate curd paste and that I have to be kept away from people or things will happen. They wouldn't know that if I have no clue about you that it's not safe to even touch me. That doctor is glad the pain won't will me to move. Let go of my ears,lady! Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing with that scapel?! Get it away from my ears! I need those. See that'll teach ya. You chose the wrong time to even think about cutting any thing off of me. See what you went and done. See the blood red eyes and fangs. My claws could rip you to shreds. Wait..There he is again. Hatake Kakashi. Why is he holding me? I could kill him. My vision is coming back. Fine I'll obey this time and not kill them but if they try that again they're dead meat. I don't want to lay down anymore though Kakashi-sama. I need to find my family. That is if I have a family to go to. Who is this new man that's walking with Grandfather? I wonder how he got that scar across his face. It looks very painful. There's a little boy beside him. He almost looks exactly like that other man. Oh that's his son. Nara,Shika and Shikamaru,right? Like father,like son I guess. Ow it still hurts to laugh.

Hey quit tickles. My ears are very ticklish. Shoot,I shouldn't have told you that. Quit it please! Ow,haha,it hurts Shikamaru-kun. Thank you. I'm staying where? But I don't want to go to school anymore. I've already been to two different schools and learned alot about being a ninja,why should I have to learn more? Fine guess I'll do it for you Grandfather. This is my new family. I shall be known as Nara Yugure-Okami? That seems a little too long for me but whatever you say goes I guess. You're the Hokage,Grandfather? What is that? Oh,that's the person who heads the village. I met a man who called himself the Kazekage. He was mean to me and I guess it was is youngest son. So where is my house? Is it big and beautiful or is it old and run-down? It doesn't matter to me because I lived in a cell for most of my life but I want to know what it's like. Will I have a mommy and a daddy who loves me? WHAT?! Shikamaru-kun gets to be my big brother?! I don't care if it hurts to move,I'm going to jump around and dance in happiness.

Do I have to wear this,Father? Oh,if that's the case then okay. This leaf hat is too big and this scarf is itchy and it smells wierd. It's messing up my sense of smell terribly. Why do I have to go to that big building tomorrow Father? I get to go to work with Grandfather? That sounds like fun. Oh it's to run errands and see the all the people in the village. Well,it still sounds like fun. Dad I'm tired. Wow Shikamaru-kun, you sure are fast. You even caught me before I even hit the ground. Thank you,big brother. You're blushing. It's funny to see your face red like that. Just to think it took only a small kiss on the cheek to thank you and your face went bright red. So this is my new home? Where is the floor mat I get to sleep on? What? You mean I actually get matresses above the mat? This is comfortable. It's so warm and cozy and there's a matching one right next to it. Oh,that's Shikamaru-kun's. No I have no problem sharing a room. Why should I? I had to live with about 35 other people in the same room so this is nothing to deal with. Oh my god,all of my stuff is here. See brother this is my mommy and brother. You even found my sword that my daddy left for me! Oh thank you daddy! Ow the pain came back. I'm going to lay down if that's okay with you brother. Oh,you've already fallen asleep. I can't lift you up so I guess I can share my bed for tonight. You look so cute when you sleep brother. Goodnight,brother. I love you.


End file.
